1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to a method for manufacturing a thin film transistor. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a method for manufacturing a thin film transistor including performing heat treatment and a method for manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device that displays an image. Recently, an organic light emitting diode display has been drawing attention.
An organic light emitting diode display has self-luminous characteristics, and because the organic light emitting diode display does not need a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display, it can have a relatively small thickness and weight. In addition, the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, etc.
A conventional organic light emitting diode display includes at least one thin film transistor including a source electrode and a drain electrode. The source electrode and drain electrode of the thin film transistor are formed by forming a metal layer on a substrate by a deposition process such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD), and etching the metal layer.
However, the metal layer formed by a deposition process such as chemical vapor deposition has the problem of defects such as vacancies of a nano-size or micro-size generated in the source and drain electrodes formed from the metal layer because the molecules of the metal layer are not formed densely.
As such, when defects are generated in the source and drain electrodes, the flow of current through the thin film transistor is delayed due to the defects, thus generating blurring or the like on an image displayed by an organic light emitting diode display including the thin film transistor and deteriorating the overall display quality of the organic light emitting diode display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.